


I dreamed a dream

by littlemissstark315



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Vegeta, Child Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Foreplay, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Soulmates, top kakkarot, vegeta needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: On Planet Vegeta they had soulmates, their mates name written on their finger. at least until frieza destroyed the planet. Poor vegeta, got his soulmark the night he was to board friezas ship. his life is not an easy one, he hides his soulmark best he can but life is unfair for the saiyan prince, especially since his soulmate is Kakkrot.





	I dreamed a dream

It was a day before Vegeta was set to go onto Frieza's ship. His soul mark, as a lot call it on the planet, it's the name of your soul-mate. It appears somewhere on your body. At the moment of birth some are born with them or appear sometime during childhood and if that person dies the mark disappears and a new one eventually takes its place.

His appeared on his right hand. Elegantly going down the front of his little index finger at the age of seven.

_Kakkarot._

He growled at it. Hating it.

Had he not been sent away as some sort of peace offering he may have looked forward to this moment. Finally knowing who holds his heart.

But not now.

He's about to go on an unknown spaceship with creatures he's never met but if they work for Frieza then they can't be good. If they see this it could be used against him. He quickly got a pair of white gloves, putting them on. He didn't plan on taking them off around anyone. He'll even sleep with them on if he has to.

Sleep didn't come easy. He couldn't stop thinking of who this Kakkarot is. If he was nice and sweet or was he a traditional saiyan, tough, strong and prideful. He'd let himself indulge in these thoughts for tonight.

Frieza put on a good show for the king. Assuring him the prince will be well kept and taken care of. But that changed as soon as the doors closed. Vegeta barely got one last look at his father, who looked so terrified. He hates that look. He wished he never saw it but he thoughts were cut as the door closed and one of Frizea's minions shoved him, getting him to walk faster. He growled. Trying his best to ignore the brute. Trying to listen to his fathers teachings of patience.

But after the third shove he turned, blasting the poor creature to ash and screams. The others around him screamed in terror and others just backed away.

He was summoned to lord Frieza who was overlooking planet Vegeta. Vegeta being thrown into the little prince just glared at him as he stood.. Frieza saw this, laughing softly. "So much fire in such a little body. Come, I'd like you to see something. Have you ever been outside your planet?"

Vegeta walked over, slowly, staying guarded. "No." Frieza smiled, nodding his head, putting a white hand on Vegetas shoulder. "Then this will be quite the adventure for you." Vegeta didn't look at him. He kept looking at his planet that they were floating a distance from. "I want to go home." Vegeta said, sounding small.

He longed to be home. In his palace, next to his mother and father and servants. He felt tears spring to his eyes but he blinked them away.

Then suddenly Planet Vegeta was engulfed in a bright light, bits of the planet scattered about the system. Vegeta gasped, staring in horror, his little gloved hands coming to his mouth from shock.

Frieza sighed. "I'm sorry, there won't be _going home_." Vegeta growled through his tears. But they wouldn't stop.

His _people_.

His _parents._

His _soulmate_ and _guards_ and _servants_ are gone. Blasted into ash.

He turned away from Freiza, feeling his power level rise. "You...you'll pay for this!" He turned, Ki blast in hand, fired at point blank range. But Freiza swatted at it like it was a fly, making it going right into the ship with a small explosion.

Freiza used his tail, wrapping it around the princes neck, lifting him up. "Foolish child. You cannot defeat me. You're nothing more than a pest. Serve me well and that may change." Vegeta gasped for air, tears streaming down his face. Frieza released him with a thud, just before he could black out. He gasped, coughing on the floor as he struggled to breath again.. "I...will never serve you..I will defeat you." Vegeta stood, glaring his captor down, his tears haven't stopped but he ignored them, using the pain he felt as his power. "I am the Prince of Saiyans and I will avenge-" He was suddenly hoisted up by his tail but a large white one. He screamed in pain but quickly got a hold of himself. Frieza stared at him before laughing. "A prince? A prince of what? A dead planet? You will learn your place here weakling." He threw Vegeta across the room, when Vegeta landed on the floor with a painful thud. Frieza then brought his tail down on him again and again. Until he was bleeding and unconscious. His minions having the drag him to the healing chamber.

It was years later and he should have know this would happen. That one of Frieza's goons got too curious and wondered why he wore gloves, even in his sleep. Three of them ambushed him, pinning him to the ground. He struggled. "Let go! No!" Before he could power up they cuffed his hands with special cuffs from his home planet, meant to hold some of the most powerful saiyans. He was helpless and terrified but he still struggled. He wasn't giving up without a fight.

Then he felt his gloves get ripped off of him. He tensed as one of them laughed, gripping his hands so tightly. "Aww look, that's what he's been hiding? A goddamn soul mark. Little guy has someone waiting for him." The others laughed as Vegeta tries in vain to tune them out but one of them grabbed his hair, fixing his head up to look at the ugly creature. "Too bad he won't be able to meet this Kakkarot since they're all dead. Poor lonely little prince, hahaha! Pining away for your soul-mate! We're gonna make it so even your soul-mate wouldn't want a pathetic thing like you!" The others laughed as his eyes welled with tears but he suddenly my cried out as he was harshly kicked in the stomach and the finger that had his soul mark broken and his clothes torn off him.

Later that night, huddled in his quarters, he cried, accepting that he, Nappa and Raddiz were the last of their race. His only solace is that his soul mark hasn't disappeared which means Kakkarot is alive, somewhere and the goons that ambushed him have no idea how soul marks work..

But he was as they said: A lonely little prince pining for his soulmate.

 _God, I'm pathetic._ He thought to himself, as he went into a fitful sleep.

When Kakkarot arrived on earth as a baby, grandpa Gohan knew he wasn't from this planet. He took the little babe in his arms and saw he had a tail.

The baby stared at him, almost studying him. Gohan inspected him, finding writing on his lower back.

_Vegeta._

He made a small noise, assuming it was a brand from whatever planet he was from and never thought to tell him about it when he got older.

And now, Goku got older, he had no idea of his tattoo from birth. He went along his life, winning tournaments and settling down with his wife, Chi-Chi. She taught him everything he should know about making love and babies and whenever they made love it was what his wife called "missionary pose"

It was only years after they had Gohan they she started to get more experimental. Started to let herself be shameless around her husband, undressing in front of him and taking showers together.

One day when they took a shower together, washing each others back did she notice the odd writing on his lower back. She read it over and not wanting to upset her husband, was quiet about it. Putting it away from her mind. Wondering if it was from his alien world that he was from.

It wasn't until years later when Goku is revived after he met and defeated his brother Raddiz that Chi-Chi remembers about the name on his back. He came back one day, talking about training and saving the world from Vegeta and Nappa.

Chi-chi stopped him. "Wait? Do you know this Vegeta person?" He frowned, looking confused. "No, I don't think so. This is the first I'm hearing about him. Why?" Chi-chi swallowed down her thoughts. "Just curious. I thought maybe he might be from the same place you were." Goku shrugged. "Maybe." Then he smiled. "That wild he so cool though! I could learn so much!"

Years later Vegeta found out that Kakkarot, his soulmate, was alive and well on Planet Earth. And that it was Raddiz little brother. He had to push down the relief he felt when he heard that his soulmate was alive. Pushing away the hope he had, thinking the soul mark was faulty for not disappearing when his planet did.

He assumed that every saiyan had died, with the exception of ones off planet like Nappa and Raddiz and if there had been Freiza would have picked them up.

Guess he didn't know about this one.

He pushed down his relief and longing to find this Kakkarot and continued his training.

It was a week later that he and Nappa were informed of Raddiz death. He felt a familiar ache from the loss. One less saiyan. He and his race were quickly becoming extinct.

Freiza sent them to earth to find out how Kakkarot defeated Raddiz, kill him then destroy the population to sell. Simple.

Only not so simple because he's just been assigned to kill his soul-mate. What were the chances Kakkarot had his name on him? Does he even know?

He slept the whole way to earth, pretending soulmates didn't exist and this was just another mission.

He had the thought about asking Nappa if he had a soulmate but whoever it was is most likely dead and he doesn't feel like bringing up the past.

When he woke up he was incredibly angry. He needed to vent. He needed to be rid of all these soft emotions.

Once they landed so many earthlings stared in awe and disgust. It made him feel small and humiliated and he's had enough of that on Frieza's ship. He gave Nappa the go ahead to blast the small area to rubble.

Once the smoke cleared he saw nothing but a crater they now stood in. He felt mildly calmer without all those eyes on him.

Finally, after stretching his patience to its limit, after Nappa beating these earthlings and a small half saiyan whom he can only assume is his soulmates child, HE showed up.

He was angry, rightfully so but Vegeta didn't care. He seemed to show no recognition or hesitation. Does he even realize who he is?

Vegeta hadn't felt this good in years. The fight was glorious and he longed for another but he likely wouldn't make it off this mudball. He hoped he wouldn't make it off.

But as he crawled to his pod, his body beaten and broken and bleeding, Kakkarot's small, bald friend was ready to stab him. He nearly closed his eyes and willed the sword to move.

"Krillin! Stop!" The bald one stopped. The sword tight in his grasp. "But...But Goku he killed our friends, he killed innocent people, he tried to kill you!" Goku coughed, some blood trailing down his chin as he used his elbow to look at Vegeta who looked so weak. He felt an urge to go over and comfort the other saiyan but he shook that thought away. "I want to fight him again. Let him go." "But Goku!" "Let him go krillin, please. I want to fight him at full power." Krillin growled, throwing the sword to the ground, glaring at the beaten warrior before turning to help Goku.

He couldn't believe this. He was spared. Maybe their connection is affecting him even without him knowing. He took the rare opportunity given to him, got in his pod and blasted off to heal. He vowed to be back. He vowed to become stronger and to defeat Kakkarot.

It wasn't until after the cell games did Vegeta remember exactly what a soulmate means. He had nearly forgotten about his soul-mark. He felt Kakkarot die. He felt his loss so profound he wanted to die as well.

Once cell was defeated he didn't feel much like celebrating. He stayed in his room, watching TV sometimes but mostly staring at the empty space on his index finger where his name used to be.

It's been six months and it's still empty.

He had been lucky in finding companionship in Bulma. It made his time a little less lonely and a little less painful.

It was so long before a name came on his index finger. He had forgotten about it almost entirely, putting everything into his training. Then suddenly while washing his hair he saw it.

_Kakkarot._

Written neatly on his index finger. He swallowed down all the emotions that threatened to bubble up.

Right, Kakkarot is still his soulmate.

And now he's back.

It was like coming down to earth all over again. So much going through his head at a such a speed he felt a headache starting.

At the dinner Bulma was hosting to welcome back the lovable idiot, he stayed in his little spot under a tree. Avoiding any contact that isn't a spar with Kakkarot, knowing the fool would want to socialize and talk about what's been happening in his life.

His attitude didn't go unnoticed from Goku. He wants to spend time with his friend after being gone for so long but if the energy he was putting off was correct, then he was in no mood for anything.

Once he was home and Chi-chi was serving him dinner, he couldn't stop himself. "I mean, I've been gone for so long, you think he'd want to spend some time with me, at least to spar. Do you think he's ok?" Chi-chi set his plate of food down with a heavy thud and a clipped tone. "I'm sure he's fine. He likes being alone." Gohan and his little brother could only watch as their parents fought. They seemed to do that a lot, even if their dad wasn't aware of it.

Goku frowned, thinking. "He really doesn't. He may seem like he likes being alone but he likes company but it has to be on his terms. You can't force him to socialize." Chi-chi glared at him. "Well if you know him so well why don't you go marry him!" Goku swallowed the food that was in his mouth then spoke. "What are you talking about Chi? Of course I know him, he's my best friend." Chi-chi glared, starting again. "What's my favorite color?" Goku was lost. He had no idea. She started again. "What's my favorite food? Favorite TV show? What's my middle name? When's my birthday? You don't seem to know any of these things but you know Vegeta pretty damn well considering he's tried to kill you!"

Goku stood, trying to calm her. "Chi, calm down!" "No, I will not calm down because you don't give a shit about this family, all you care about is Vegeta this and Vegeta that. I'm not surprised that his name is on your back. " Goku was suddenly very confused. "What? What's on my back?" Gohan and Goten had left to let their parents fight. Chi sighed. "His name is on your back. I never knew why, at first I thought maybe it was a brand. Like from your planet or something but now it's definitely not that. Just leave, go be with him,go give a shit about someone even if it is some heartless bastard." Goku wanted to defend Vegetas name but he didn't want to be in this fight any longer than necessary. He had some questions to ask. He did as she said and left.

He went to King Ki first. Maybe he would know why Vegetas name is tattooed on his back.

Once on the small planet he explained to king Ki his situation. The little Ki sighed. "Sit down, let me look." Goku took his shirt off and let King Ki inspect it. "Hmm his name is definitely on your back. It's not any tattoo I've seen on earth." Goku almost whined. "What is it then?" "I don't know, what am I a saiyan expert?! Let me see if I can find anything."

They talked to a few other Kai's who had no luck. Eventually they managed to contact Whis and Beerus who came to the tiny planet. Whis smiled, greeting Goku. "Hello Goku, have you kept up on your training?" "Yeah but that's not why I asked for you here." Beerus groaned. "Get on with it then, I have a 12 year nap to look forward to."

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Uh well you see, Vegetas name is kinda tattooed on my back but king Kai says it's not like a tattoo from earth and we don't know what it could be, we were wondering if you could help us figure it out." Whis made a small noise of curiosity. "Alright, turn around and let me see." Goku turned, showing his back. Whis scanned the tattoo on his lower back with his staff, making the picture appear in a hologram above them for Goku to see.

Goku looked in awe. It was almost a birth mark. Definitely wasn't any ink. Whis spoke. "It's from the planet Vegeta, there there were soulmates which binds two together, destined to be together. It's called a soul mark and normally they appear after birth or shortly in childhood. The name tattooed on the other is their chosen mate. If the other should die before meeting the other, the mark will disappear and eventually a new mark shall take its place. When two bonded should meet in an intimate way, the other gathers all their memories of them before they met."

Goku was lost. "Wait...does that mean..." Beerus groaned. "You and Vegeta were meant to be together from the very beginning. How sweet, I'm getting a cavity. Can we go home now Whis?" Whis looked at the god. "Soon. Be patient my lord." Beerus grumbled. "Do you have any more questions Goku? Beerus is in a terrible need for his nap." Goku shook his head, still processing it. "Uh no. I think I got it." Whis nodded, before tapping his staff and flying away.

King Kai started snickering. "You and Vegeta...this is rich! How are you supposed to be his mate if all he wants to do is kill you! Haha!" Goku glared. "This isn't funny king Kai. Stop laughing." But the little Kai didn't stop so Goku shot a kahamama beam above his house to scare him.

It worked as king Kai ducked down and trembled. "Ok, Geeze, your really serious about this. What exactly do you plan to do? He's not exactly affectionate and don't forget you're both still married." Goku started to put his shirt back on."Well not anymore, chi-chi doesn't want me around. She kicked me out. I at least need to talk to him. He's probably had my name on him his entire life and wondered what took me so long to find him. I feel like such an awful person. I have to talk to him. Thanks king Kai, sorry for scaring you. Bye!" He put his two fingers to his forehead and was gone, standing outside of capsule corp.

He felt uncharacteristically nervous. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Trunks answered. "Huh? Goku? Why are you ringing the doorbell?" Goku smiled. "I wasn't planning on staying long, is your dad home, I really need to talk to him." Trunks nodded. "Yeah, he's in the gravity room." He let Goku inside, letting him follow.

Once their he rang the intercom for the room. "Uh dad, Goku is here to talk to you." It was moments later that his gruff voice came over the intercom. "Tell him I'm busy. I don't have time to talk to that idiot." "He says it's really important, it won't take long at all."It was silent a few moments."Fine."

Trunk smiled, looking at Goku. "He'll be out soon. What is it you want to talk to him about?" "Uh well it's kinda private." Trunks grumbled. "Stupid grown up talk. Is Goten home?" "Yeah, he should be if you want to go see him." "Cool! I just have to ask my mom!" Trunks ran off, looking for Bulma.

It seemed forever and a lifetime before Vegeta exited the room. He glared, crossing his arms. "What is it? I'm busy." Goku felt speechless. How exactly does he bring up he was his destined mate. "Uh well, chi-chi kicked me out and she said some weird things about your name being on my back." He saw Vegeta visibly tense. He continued on. "And me and king Kai talked to Whis about it and he said it was-" " A soul mark. I'm aware of them. Is that all?" Goku frowned. "Well I wanted to talk to you about them. Does this mean my name is on you?" Vegeta turned sharply. "No."

Goku frowned, knowing this had to just be him putting up a wall. "Please, Vegeta, this is a part of our culture. A part of our world and we don't have to do anything with this information, I just want to know, do you have my name?" Vegeta growled, struggling between telling him everything, how long he's waited for this moment and how bad the wants to kiss him but another urges him to hide, he'll be made fun of, bullied and humiliated.

_Hurt._

He has to be strong.

But when he turned, Kakkarot looked so sad. Like someone kicked his puppy and told him Santa didn't exist. No, this man would never shove this in his face, would never bully or humiliate him. He let out a sigh, ripping his glove off and showing his hand.

Goku took a quick but gentle hold of the smaller hand, nearly gasping at the feeling of fireworks and spice and everything that was Vegeta flowing through him at the speed of light.

Vegeta let go quickly, turning away. Gasping. His eyes watering at the sudden influx of emotions surging though him. He held his hand to himself as if it were injured. Goku spoke, sounding just as effected by the touch as he. "Vegeta, was all that true? You've really waited that long for me?"

"Shut up you idiot! I wait for no one, especially low class buffoons like you." Goku pressed on, walking closer. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about having to watch our planet be destroyed, about everything Frieza put you through, for grieving me. If I had any idea, I would have come right back, I would have stayed by your side. Why couldn't you tell me?"

Vegeta turned, tears and fire in his eyes. "And tell you what? That were meant to be together? That it's our destiny? Like some fucking fairy tale? I'll tell you something Kakkarot and it might burst your bubble but fairy tales don't exist! Not for you and certainly not for me." He ignored the tears that wet his face as he glared, the lump staying firmly in his throat.

Goku dared to get closer but Vegeta held out a Ki ball at the heroes chest. Goku was shocked. "Vegeta..." "Leave me alone." Goku was thinking, strategic as if in battle for the universe. If Vegeta cared as much as Goku felt then the likelihood of him shooting that Ki ball was slim but he shouldn't underestimate how far Vegeta is willing to go to hide his heart.

He decided to leave and give the prince some space. "Ok. I'll leave you alone. Please, don't be afraid to find me." He put two fingers to his forehead and IT-ed it away.

Vegeta let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and let the energy ball disappear. But his other half of him was screaming at him. What has he done? Once faced with his destiny and he told it leave. Wasn't this what he was waiting for since he was a boy? He growled, screaming a moment before turning and going right back into the gravity room, ignoring his tears and shattering heart.

He put the gravity as high as he could stand and got to work. Bulma made some dummy bad guys for him to punch and they won't rip, most of the time.

While he was fighting the laser balls the dummies came out, shooting and he attacked, punching it as hard as he could. Once it was down he kept punching it over and over again,

Attempting in vain to beat his emotions out of himself but it only seemed to spur them more. A cry escaped his mouth and his punches slowed and he finally decided to let it all go. Let all the emotions he's been bottling up and carrying around with him out. He let out a wail of anguish, nearly screaming with its intensity.

But wails turned to sobs as he curled in on himself. Feeling all the pain that had been inflected on him. Feeling the loss of his people, of his innocence.

Bulma found him, hours later, passed out on the gravity room floor. Thank god she put in the fail safe that turned it off if it sensed a lack of movement. She walked inside, going to him. He grunted and whimpered in his sleep. Bulma swallowed. It was always tricky waking him from a nightmare. She shouted, choosing to be out of arms reach. "Vegeta! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!"

He woke with a gasp, backing away and looking around frantically. Bulma moved in. "Hey, it's ok. Your safe. You passed out in the gravity room." He took a deep breath, calming his nerves. Bulma frowned. "Are you ok? What the Hell happened?" He stood, glaring at the floor, weakly. "I'm fine." "Uh no your not if what I saw on the cameras is right. Now what the Hell happened?" Vegeta glared at her but she saw his eyes looked like he had been crying. "I don't wish to talk about it." "Then let's have some tea, you look like you could use some."

He sat at the kitchen table, feeling defeated and small. And hurt. God, he hurts but he really doesn't want to talk about that but his mouth and brain don't seem to want to listen. As Bulma set his mug of tea down he started talking. "Kakkarot is my soulmate." Bulma gave a weak, unbelieving laugh. "What?" He told his other half to shut up, how much worse could things get?

He showed her his still ungloved hand, having forgotten about the glove during his meltdown of emotions. Just as Kakkarot did, Bulma took a gentle hold of his hand and saw his name written on his index finger. "Whoa, his name is on you?" Vegeta spoke, answering her unspoken questions. "On my planet we had the name of whom we were destined to be mates with tattooed on our bodies much like a a birthmark. I've had his name since I was only seven. Normally it is on you shorty after birth or during ones childhood. If the one written on you has died another name will take its place after some amount of time. It's called a soul mark. That is all I know about it." Bulma looked in awe. "Wow, on earth soulmates is more of a metaphor than reality. That's kinda romantic that such a tough warrior race had these soulmates that were actually real. And this explains so much."

Vegeta took his hand back with a huff. "It explains nothing. I am no fairy tale maiden waiting for my destined mate." Bulma scoffed. "Oh please, don't think you can hide from me. Your all fluff. You want to be with Goku so why don't you? He's not gonna bully or humiliate you because your opening yourself up, he cares about you. I've seen the way he looks at you, how much he wants to just spend time with you."

Vegeta growled. "It's not so simple. My entire life I have been attacked, humiliated because of my soul mark and to suddenly make it ok to go to him doesn't make it easy for me." Bulma was quiet for a moment before asking "Do you trust him?" Vegeta looked at Bulma. "What?" "Do you trust him?" Vegeta gave it some thought. He knew Kakkarot like the back of his hand. Kakkarot was an idiot who gave mercy and ate everything and who loved his family unconditionally. He knew Kakkarot is someone he is safe with. Someone that had his back in battle and someone who will always defend his name. "Yes. I trust him." Bulma smiled. "Then go show him you trust him. He's your soulmate Vegeta, go to him."

He growled, standing. "If it will make you shut up." Bulma smiled. "It will." Vegeta growled, raising from his seat and heading to his room.

He showered. Dressed in normal cloths instead of his usual fighting attire and felt his hands shake with how nervous he was.

It's been a long time since Vegeta was scared about anything.

And it was this idiot that brought that vulnerability out.

Now exactly how does he show the oaf that he's trusts him?

Should he just came out and say it? Should he just do it and kiss him? Let him do with his body as he pleases? Submit? Maybe. Doesn't change the fact how terrified he is. What if he rejected him? What if he sees his scars and thinks him disgusting? He forced his doubts to the back of his mind.

He sensed Kakkarot at his sons house. He flew there, standing outside. He took a breath and rung the doorbell.

Gohan answered it. "Oh hey Vegeta, I guess your here to see my dad." "I am." He crossed his arms as a way of hiding his shaking hands. Gohan nodded, moving inside, Vegeta notices he wasn't invited inside, calling for his father. He didn't like how it actually hurt him a little.

Kakkarot appeared at the door, smiling but looking nervous. "Vegeta, hey! I didn't think I'd see you ever again." Vegeta was silent.

Fuck, what is he suppose to say?

Goku frowned, sensing the other was a little less than confident. "You ok? I understand if you never want to see me again-" "I trust you." Vegeta blurted out. He figured he should just get it over with, like pulling off a bandage.

Gokus smile softened. "I trust you too." Vegeta shook his head. "I don't think you're understanding me. I trust you. With everything." He let his hands fall, showing he wasn't wearing his gloves. Goku was taken aback by this once it sunk in. He swallowed he nerves. "Can...can I hold your hand?" Vegeta let out a breath, nodding. "Yes."

Goku took Vegetas smaller hand in his own, nearly dwarfing his, looking fragile. He held his hand in his own, lifting their conjoined hands, inspecting the hand in his own, inspecting the neat writing on his index finger that held his name. He took a chance and leaned down, kissing said finger.

Vegeta felt himself blush. He had never been treated like this. Treated like he was something precious, something that needed worshiped. He felt mesmerized by the action, watching intently as the action made his heart beat a little harder.

When Goku lifted his face to see Vegetas reaction, that's when the prince took his chance, allowing himself to feel the affection he's felt for this idiot since his name showed in his finger.

He crashed his lips to his. Goku made a surprised noise but melted into it, bringing one arm around Vegetas waist to hold him closer, the other gently holding his face, caressing bit, letting the tips of his fingers meet dark hair.

When theirs lips touched, it was like fireworks, it was like suddenly everything made sense and he felt safe. He felt so safe and god he wanted to cry because it felt so good to feel safe.

But he didn't. He wrapped his arms round Gokus neck, gripping his hair and opening his mouth to have him deeper.

Goku made a small noise, surprised the smaller would initiate such an intimate kiss. He had to pull away to breath, having his breath nearly taken away by his soulmate.

God, that even sounded too good to be true in his head. He hoped it wasn't.

But when he pulled away he saw Vegetas eyes were wide and he was shaking. Goku frowned,keeping a protective hold on him. "What's wrong? I'm sorry, I'm not very good at all this romantic stuff-" "It's not that, idiot." Vegeta barked out. Gokus stayed quiet, letting the other gather his thoughts. If Vegeta was willingly opening up to him then he wasn't going to interrupt.

"I'm...I'm scared." Goku wasn't sure he heard right. "Ok? I'm terrified. My entire life I have been humiliated and abused and looked at like I'm some lesser being simply because I have a soulmate. Someone that fate had predestined me with that I have no say over. So for it to suddenly be ok, it's jarring and... just...I'm scared that this is too good. I'm scared that it won't last and I'm scared that you will leave just as everything else seems to." Vegeta was finished, unable to look Goku in the eyes.

Goku knew some of what he went thought, having received some memories of his life from their hands being embraced but not all of it. He understood where he was coming from and why this terrified the normally fearless prince. He understood their relationship would be far from perfect but together they can get through anything. Vegeta swallowed down the lump that had grown in his throat. "I trust you." Goku looked at him with a soft look in his eyes.

With chi-chi everything felt more like a chore than love. The only times they made love was their wedding night because it's tradition, according to Chi-chi, you have to consummate the new union another to conceive Gohan and then another to conceive Goten.

Any time he would try to be romantic, like in the movies Bulma always watches, he would get scolded at because it could have been time helping around the house instead of making it worse with scattered flower blossoms.

He got the feeling she didn't like sex and he had no problem but she never said anything to him so anytime he would try to start something he would always be turned down. Eventually he just stopped because he thought maybe she wasn't attracted to him or didn't love him and stayed for the sake of their kids.

But with Vegeta, he feels like he could take on an entire universe. He never wants to stop kissing him, he never wants to be away from him, he knows he's wanted.

Goku held him flush against himself, his hands forcing the princes downcast face to look at him, gently. "I will never leave you. I promise. I think I've loved you from the first time we've fought but I just never knew what the feeling was. I didn't realize that feeling of wanting to always be with you, always wanting to be by your side , was me in love with you. I love you."

Vegeta felt his heart stop and his breath leave him for a moment. He's not sure he's heard anyone say that to him.

He barely remembers his parents saying it but they always showed it with their actions. That was the saiyan thing to do. A race of action not words. But sometimes hearing those words was a nice reassurance. He felt tears well up quickly and he pushed away the urge to wipe them away, to hide this weakness. But it wasn't a weakness, he tells himself, willing himself to learn and feel what he's denied for so long.

He didn't stop Goku from holding the side of his face or kissing him. He let himself melt into him. Putting all his trust into him, letting his heart pour out, hoping it won't be broken again.

Vegeta deepened the kiss. Wrapping his arms around his mate, holding him flush against his body, finding he couldn't get enough.

Goku let out a moan that was muffled by the kiss. His hands traveled to Vegetas tight rear. Gripping it. Hearing Vegeta gasp into his mouth but they were interrupted.

"If you're gonna make out go get a room! Don't do it on my front yard!" Videl yelled from the doorway. They pulled away, Goku blushing before looking at Vegeta. "Where should we go?" Vegeta thought a moment. "My place. IT it there now." Goku nodded, keeping one arm wrapped around Vegeta as he put two index fingers to his head, sensing for the capsule corp.

They ended up in the lab where Bulma was. She jumped, seeing the two before shaking her head with a smile. "You couldn't get a hotel like a normal person?" Vegeta just blushed but growled at her. Goku was blushing but smiled. "Sorry, we'll go find a room."

How they got out of the lab with their dignity in tact Vegeta will never know but they got to his room, the door closing and Vegetas setting the soundproofing. Trunks doesn't need to hear any of this.

Suddenly he felt very nervous. he's not very experienced when it comes to sex. He and Bulma had a few impulse fueled nights that lead to trunks but it didn't go much further than that and Frieza's minions forcing themselves on him didn't count, he knew that much.

But he was willing to put all his trust in Goku. _No, Kakkarot_ , he corrected himself.

Vegeta turned, seeing the man with a soft smile looking unsure but willing to do whatever is needed to make him happy.

He let himself follow his instincts for once and walked over, kissing him, deeply, wrapping his arms around his neck and bringing his legs around his waist.

Kakkarot moaned into the kiss, holding the smaller tightly, feeling their cocks rubbing against each other through their clothing. He held Vegeta up easily. With the princes legs around his waist it made a perfect position for grabbing his ass.

Vegeta let out a pleasurable sigh in the kiss, Kakkarot leading them over to the bed, laying Vegeta down on it. He had to pull away for air but he made it up by suckling and biting Vegetas neck, leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

Vegeta bit his lip. Hands gripping Kakkarot's wild mane as he felt those impossibly strong hands start to strip him, starting with his pants and shoes, kissing down his leg, his lips never leaving his skin. Like they will die if he moves from any part of his skin.

And Vegeta can feel it. The bond, the soul mark. He can feel how satisfied the other is, how happy he is to have the prince in his arms, having him as his.

He was so in his thoughts of the other he barely realized when he was completely nude, his clothes thrown to the floor. He felt air over his skin, he saw Kakkarot staring at him like he was a delicacy, like he was to be worshiped but he took as something much less appealing. He thought he was staring in disgust. Maybe he's so shocked at his scars he can't go on with it but suddenly Kakkarot was at his lips, speaking softly. "shh stop. Your beautiful."

Vegeta felt his breath hitch but it was short when Kakkarot kissed his lips again, his large hand trailing down to the princes hard member. Vegeta couldn't imagine that the hero of the universe could be so gentle. He always seemed the clumsy,doesn't-know-their-own-strength type, he's seen enough evidence of it as well. But his hand wrapped around him softly,gentle, stroking him.

Vegeta gasped into the others mouth,his hips arching into the touch. Kakkarot smiled down at his lover, kissing his stomach and abs before asking "Do you have any lube?" Vegeta was surprised he knew they would need it. It must have shown on his face because Kakkarot flushed slightly but a small smirk graced his face. "what? Think you're the only one that wanted this?"

Vegeta couldn't help the soft chuckle,turning and going to the bedside drawer, getting a bottle out that he and Bulma used to use when they were together. He handed the lube to Kakkarot who caught it, opening it, putting a dab on his finger, starting to ready himself. Vegeta stopped him. "What are you doing?" Kakkarot looked surprised. "well I have to prepare myself for you." Vegeta sighed, sitting up and taking the bottle from his hand.

"Not tonight. Tonight is showing you how much I trust you and care about you. I love you and I will gladly bottom for you. It's the most genuine way I have to show my trust in you." His lover smiled. "I love you to but you don't have to bottom to show your trust.""Kakkarot do you even know what it means to bottom?" the other shook his head. "It means I am making myself vulnerable to you. I giving myself to you in the most intimate way, hoping that you won't hurt me because I trust you won't. You understand now?" Kakkarot smiled, a little softer. "Yeah. I think so." Kakkarot leaned him, kissing Vegeta's neck. "lay back down."

Vegeta gave his own soft smile, laying back down, watching Kakkarots delicate movements. Putting the lube on his finger, gently spreading lean legs and gently inserting his large finger to the second knuckle. Vegeta gasped. He was still a virgin when it came to another man. The last time he was with one was the goons on Frieza's ship. He almost told him to stop, he could almost feel those goons disgusting fingers touching him in places that were only meant for his bonded.

But Kakkarot softly kissed up his navel to his lips, gently, so gently thrusting his finger in and out, relaxing the muscle. Vegeta came out of his head to taste Kakkarot, to become lost in it. He felt a second finger enter him. He almost winced then scolded himself. He's gone through so much worse, he can take it.

As his bonded continued to stretch him,relax him he kept showering him with kisses and gentle touches. Something so far from what he was used to. Even with Bulma it was fast, intense and rough, like an explosion. Short lived but burning so hot. Kakkarot was not an explosion, he was a bon fire on the beach:welcoming, warm and loving.

He wasn't sure when the pain turned to soft pleasure crawling though his body but he let out a soft breath and arched into the hand working him. Kakkarot smiled as he kissed his navel. "Someone feels ready." Vegeta nodded, sitting up and kissing the others lip, almost crashing them before speaking into his ear. "show me how much you love me."

Kakkarot nodded, kissing back, gently pushing Vegeta back on the bed, starting to lube his own large cock. Vegeta felt nervous, seeing it. It wasn't that it was enormously long. It was an average length for a saiyan male, about seven to eight inches but it was thicker than Vegeta was expecting. Once Kakkarot was ready he straddled his prince, gently spreading his legs. He could tell Vegeta was nervous and from what he's seen from the memories he received, he has every right to be.

He lined himself up, placed Vegeta's legs around his waist and held Vegeta close in his arms, their chests flush with each other as Kakkarot wrapped his arms around the smallers shoulders, using one arm outside for leverage on the bed. "Ready?" Vegeta nodded, his breathing faster than Kakkarot would have liked. He worried about him. He used his free hand and caressed the side of his face. "If you want to stop, for any reason, tell me and I'll stop. Ok?" Vegeta only gave a quick nod, wanting to hurry this up. Kakkarot let out a breath, starting to move in, inch by inch.

Vegeta gasped, gripping the other in a cat-like reflex, feeling the pain first. He hid his face in his lovers neck, not wanting him to stop because of a little pain. He was a virgin to this, of course it's going to hurt the first time. Finally Kakkarot was completely inside of the smaller. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding,

Kakkarot stayed still a few moments, letting his lover adjust to him, kissing his neck, doing anything he can to sooth him when he heard a small but gruff "move.." He smiled, starting to move his hips, moving out before going back in, slowly.

Vegeta gasped,feeling every inch of him, feeling him move inside him. It's the most intimate thing he's ever felt. Soon Kakkarot went faster, building a steady but fast pace, hitting that spot inside of him that made him gasp and arch his back,moaning. "Yes! Ahh!" He gripped the others back, likely leaving scratches but that thought turned him on more, wanting to mark Kakkarot as his.

It seemed to spur the other on as well, gasping out a moan and thrusting in harder. Suddenly Kakkarot slowed just enough to take Vegetas hands, pinning them above his head with a predatory look. God that look made Vegeta near come on the spot. Before he could say anything Kakkarot quickly leaned down, biting his neck, drawing blood. Claiming his mate. Vegeta gasped, returning the favor,sinking his fangs into his mates. The rush of blood on his tounge and his lovers teeth in his neck made him come hard, arching his back and moaning into his mates neck.

He felt his mate come as well, pulling his mouth away, gasping out "I love you.." he felt him fill him up, gripping him tighter to himself. Vegeta breathed out "I love you too." It took a few moments for them to catch their breath but when they did Kakkarot saw Vegeta almost smiling. His face was softer, more relax and looked happy. He couldn't help himself. He held the side of his face, kissing him. Vegeta kissed back, gently. Kakkarot held him close, vowing to never let anything hurt his mate. He would tell him that but he knows he would probably just get a "I can protect myself Idiot!" so he will settle for showing how loved he is and make everyday of his life a happy one.


End file.
